Hide and Seek
by Doc Reid
Summary: While Doc is on his annual rounds with Festus, they become involved in a deadly hunt. Story Complete.


**Gunsmoke: Hide and Seek**

Doc finished packing his doctor's bag and did a final round in the office before he left for his annual run out to the few small communities in the backwoods of Dodge's outskirts. Once satisfied he pulled the door closed behind him and checked that it was locked. A simple swipe of his moustache and he headed down the stairs toward the livery stable. He hoped that Hank or even Festus had his horse and buggy ready to go.

The early morning air was crisp and the sun was just starting over the horizon. Perhaps if his rounds went without any serious problems he might even get a chance to stop and do some fishing before heading back home. He smiled to himself with that thought in mind as he walked down the street.

"Mornin' Doc." Festus stood at the door of the stable.

"Festus? What in thunder are you doing up this early after last night's brawl?" Doc questioned the whiskered face deputy as he made his way to the buggy.

"Wall, Matthew asked me to go along with you. He said that he's heard tell of some ridge runners that have been causing trouble fer the drovers that have been bringin' their beef through." The deputy said in his own self defence. "Maybe we can get to the ole fish pond before we have ta come back!" he continued.

Doc's shoulders sagged slightly. "If Matt insists...come on, I don't have all day!" He rubbed his hand over his moustache and proceeded to climb into the buggy. "Are you getting in or not?" Doc asked as he looked back over his shoulder to see where Festus had gone.

"I'm gonna take ole Ruth. That way if I see a deer or something while yer doctorin' I can go hunting." Festus climbed onto the saddled mule and with a nudge he rode out of the stable. Doc shook his head and gently cracked his reigns over the rump of his horse and was off down the street.

Whether Doc wanted the company or not, Festus and Ruth trotted along side of the Doc's buggy. Festus also knew that Doc would rather be alone and knew if he struck up any conversation that it would be the doctor's doing.

About an hour had passed and the two hadn't said a word. Doc pulled tightly on his reigns and halted the buggy. "Somethin' wrong, Doc?" Festus asked as he stopped Ruth.

The older man glared up at Festus. "For Pete's sake! Would you get off that dang mule and into this buggy? It's hard to chat when you're all over the place!"

Festus didn't want Doc to see the wide smile on his face so he stepped down off the mule behind the buggy and then tied the mule's reigns to the frame. Festus quickly stepped into character. "Wall ya don't have to be such a grumphead about askin' me to join ya!" He grumbled to the doctor as he climbed into the buggy.

"I _am_ not being a "grumphead" as you called me! I'm merely stating a fact, that it is difficult to carry on a conversation while I'm here and you are all over the countryside looking around for God only knows what!" Doc finished his lecture.

"Since when do you what to talk to me while on one of these here trips?" Festus scrunched up his right eye at the phenomenon.

Doc swiped his moustache and shrugged. "Just felt like talking."

Festus now really held his eye on the doctor. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Why? Do I have to have a reason to want to talk? Some days I just do! But most days I don't. This is just one of those day. Is there a problem with that!" Doc was getting more cantankerous over the grilling he was getting from Festus.

Festus relaxed and sat back in the buggy seat. "No. What did ya have in mind to talk about?"

Doc got the buggy moving again and looked at Festus. "Well, for one thing, Matt's birthday is coming up in a few days. I was wondering if you could help Miss Kitty and me hold a surprise party in his honour."

Festus's face lit up. "You betcha Doc! I'll even do the callin' if we're havin' a dance!"

The two men talked and planned the event as they travelled toward the first of the three small hill family communities.

Several miles away, Thomas Kirkland was bring his herd toward Dodge. It was that time of year when the herds were shipped and moved. Kirkland and his men rode uneasily as ridge runners had taken several calves already and there was no sign of them stopping. Kirkland knew that Marshal Dillon was on the case but still the cows have been found slaughtered.

"Mr Kirkland!" Hollered Ross Squire, the young drover. He pushed his horse harder to toward his boss. His right hand on the reigns and his left hand holding his grey Stetson hat in place over his tanned face.

Kirkland awaited Squire's arrival. Trail dust billowed behind the charging horse and rider who stopped within feet of the herd's owner. "What is it boy?" The young drover was not quite a boy, as he was in his early 40s, but compared to Kirkland who was closing in on 70, he looked at the younger men as if they had found the fountain of youth. Years of being in the sun and saddle ages a man.

Squire wiped his face with a cloth he had in his back pocket. He double wiped his dark moustache. "Sir. I just found another dead cow. Mutilated just like the others."

Kirkland was clearly angered at the news and shifted in his saddle while looking around at the horizon. "If you or anyone of the other boys on this drive see those bastards...shoot them at will! I mean that! I know Dillon knows about these ridge runners but I can't lose a whole herd waiting for him and his deputies to find them. Spread the word."

Squire nodded and turn his horse back to the herd. "Yes sir." and he was off toward his trail-mates.

Kirkland stayed put and cast an uneasy eye at the horizon. After a moment of pondering as to what he would personally do one of the ridge runners if he caught one, he nudged his horse toward the herd. He didn't like what his mind was thinking, but if he had to take on one of them, he'd swore to himself that he'd hang him for all to see. But mostly hoped that his men would do his bidding for him by shooting at them instead. It was not a feeling he liked and knew that his wife would be mortified that he even considered such a thing.

The sun was getting high and the heat of the day was also rising. The sooner the herd reached the outskirts of Dodge the better off everyone would been. Squire did spread the word and all eyes were on the lookout. Several drovers wove in and out of the tall prairie grass as others combed the low hills for strays. That's when Squire and Gage spotted the five riders trailing them in the distance. Even from that far away they looked like a rough bunch.

"Let's take cover over there." Squire pointed to a rock out cropping. "Maybe we can get a shot at them from there..." He and Gage moved quickly and were certain that they were not spotted. They leaped off their horses and pushed them aside then took aim at the approaching riders.

The ridge runners travelled in a tight pack. They wove in and out of the brush with skilled precision hoping to spook a calf or cow and lead it from the herd. Their money lay in the hides and meat that they sold to the reserves; illegally of course.

Gage and Squire steadied their rifles and took aim. Squire squeezed off a shot and he could see that his aim was accurate when one man bolted out of his saddle and hit the ground hard. Several shots were fired back toward the two drovers who held cover by the rocks.

Two of the ridge runners hopped out of their saddles and helped the fallen man back on to his horse. They rode off out sight.

Squire smiled broadly at Gage. "That should keep them away for a while." Gage agreed and the two men mounted their horses and headed back to the herd and to report to Mr Kirkland.

The ridge runners slowed their horses and finally stopped by a stream. "Luke's hurt bad!" His older brother yelled at the pack's leader, Frank "Snake" White.

Snake got off his horse and walked back to Luke Baldwin who was doubled over on his horse. "Luke?" Snake asked with calm reserve in his voice. He held the Baldwin brothers as his own.

"It burns like thunder, Snake." Luke groaned.

Snake's eyes narrowed. "We'll take you to one of them groups of backwoods folks. They're bound to have someone to care for them. Hang on..."

Martin Curtis spoke up. "There's one not too far off in that direction." He pointed east.

"Good." Snake simply said as he got back on his horse. They headed toward the group.

Doc finished with his last patient and packed his bag. "Now, Mrs Cruthers, you just take those pink pills the same way you did last time and you'll be just fine." He rubbed his moustache as she thanked him and trotted off with her "special pills". Festus smiled and had the knowing look on his face when Doc spotted him. "What!"

Festus continued to smile. "You have a real ways with the ladies. Don't know why...never mind, I answered my own thought..."

Doc glared at the deputy. "Never...what?"

"Got married!" Festus flung his hands in the air and turned on his heels. "But you're so darn cranky half the time..."

Doc was at a loss for words. He blinked his eyes and with a twitch to his head he moved toward the buggy and climbed in next to Festus. Doc crossed his arms and sat back waiting for Festus to get the buggy moving. "I could have married lots of times if I was inclined too..." Festus smiled warmly and with a twinkle in his eyes he softly stated, "I knowd ya coulda..."

Festus flicked the reigns and they were off for the next hill folk community. It was only a half an hour away and Doc took the opportunity to have a few minutes of shut-eye.

Matt wandered into the Longbranch and perched against the bar. "Good morning Marshal." Sam greeted him with his usual easy going disposition and wide smile that was tucked under his black well trimmed moustache. He reached for a cup and placed it in front of the marshal.

Matt always admired Sam Noonan for his personal beliefs and his willingness to stand by them. When push came to shove the bartender made a sizable allie or foe - it all depended on what the cause was all about. Sam was furiously protective of his friends.

"Sam. Where's Kitty?" Matt asked as Sam poured him a cup of coffee.

Sam's eyes cast up the to the balcony. "She's with Miss Lucy. She's not feeling well today. Miss Kitty went for Doc earlier but couldn't find him. Do you know where he is?"

Matt looked up to the second storey and nodded. "Yes. Doc is on his rounds with the hill folk. He said that he would be back later today. I sent Festus with him because I heard something about ridge runners." Matt's eyes came back to Sam's. "That was wise of you. I know what those ridge runners can do..." Sam's voice seem lower than normal. Obviously he did know first hand what those kind of men where capable of doing.

Kitty appeared at the top of the stairs and started down toward the main floor. Her flowing green satin dress caught Matt's eye and he turned toward her. "How's Miss Lucy?"

Kitty said nothing until she reached the bar and stood next to Matt. "I don't know what she's got. I was lookin' for Doc..."

Matt nodded. "I just finished telling Sam that he went out on his annual rounds with the hill folks early this morning. He should be back later today. Least that what he said. But I bet you he took his fishing pole!" Matt pushed his hat back on his head and took his coffee cup.

"Likely." Kitty countered slightly disappointed. "Can you send Festus after him. I'm really worried about Lucy." Kitty's face and eyes held the conviction of every word she just spoke. Matt looked at her. "Is it that serious?" he leaned forward and asked in a quiet tone.

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know. She is pale and cold and very sick to the stomach. She claims that she and a cowpoke ate over at that new place for a meal...clams or something. It would be best if Doc looked at her...why...?" she answered with her own question.

"Well, I asked Festus to go with Doc on his rounds because I have heard that ridge runners were causing problems with Thomas Kirkland's drive. I didn't want Doc caught in the middle."

Kitty's eye drifted down. "Well, I hope he didn't take his fishing pole..."

Matt could only look back to Sam who remained busy wiping the glass in his hands. "I'll send Newly over." Matt said back toward Kitty who was grateful. Matt took a long drink of his coffee and stood straight. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll be back later."

"See ya around, cowboy." Kitty's voice was low and still held concern for Miss Lucy.

Matt smiled back to Miss Kitty and then pushed his way through the swing doors in search of Newly O'Brien.

As the ridge runners rode into the small backwood community, their presence caused an uneasy stir. "We need a doctor!" Snake shouted.

Men, women and children lined the dusty road. Some of the women recognized these kind of men and pushed their children behind them - out of sight. An older man stepped forward out of fear and hoped to send these men on their way. "We don't have no doctor. The one from the big city comes here 'bout two times a year..."

Another man shouted from the small group. "He just left here. Headed that a way..." He pointed toward the next community that Doc and Festus were headed toward. The first man shot a cold glance back at the man who spoke.

Snake sat up in his saddle. "Take Luke to that abandoned homestead over yonder. We'll catch up with this doctor and bring him back." The group divided and Jack stayed with his brother Luke while the other three rode to find the doctor.

Doc's buggy bounced along the unfamiliar road toward the next hill folk community. Doc cast a concerned eye over to Festus who was driving. Festus caught one look. "Ifin ya don't like it get out and walk. I didn't make the blamed road!"

Doc's only response was a calculated sweep of his right hand across his moustache as his left hand clutched the frame of the buggy for stability.

After a few rocky moments, Festus got the buggy to a smoother surface. Both men relaxed. It was just then that three ridge runners came out of the woods behind them. They quickly over took the buggy and Festus halted the horse. His knowing eyes slowly looked around the small group. Doc was about to protest, but Festus clamped his hand around the doctor's wrist. Doc stopped and slowly looked to Festus. He swallowed hard when he read the deputy's weathered face.

"You the doctor that was just over to that hill family community?" Snake questioned.

Festus looked at Doc and indicated with his eyes to just answer the question. "Yes. I'm Doctor Adams."

By now the other two men were dismounted and standing on either side of the buggy. Byron Meade causally reached over and removed the gun from Festus's holster. "Who are you?" Meade sneered. Festus looked incensed at the man and although his face didn't show it, Festus held great deep concern over the brewing situation. "I'm Festus Haggen. Deputy Marshal from Dodge City." His voice held a calmness which he'd hope would cause the men to leave them alone.

"Deputy Marshal, eh?" Snake looked at Festus. "Well you had better do exactly what I say or the only thing this old pill pusher will be pushing are daisies up outta the ground." Both Festus and Doc exchanged looks but said nothing as Snake continued. "I've got an injured man back a ways and I want you to patch him up."

"How'd he get injured?" Doc asked meekly.

"He was shot. Just like you will be if ya don't patch him up. Now, no more talk. Move!" Snake ordered.

Festus snapped the reigns over the rump of the horse and the buggy jolted forward then he turned it in the direction that Snake and his men indicated. Doc's blue eyes shifted toward Festus who's face read of deep anger. Doc knew that Festus was calculating something - well at least he hoped that he was calculating something.

After what seemed like forever, the small group approached a rundown shack. Jack Baldwin waited nervously outside. "Thought you were never comin' back..." He stepped forward. "Luke is lookin pretty bad. I've been trying to stop the bleeding."

Jack wasn't talking to anyone in particular but Doc heard him. "Good. Yes, try and control the bleeding." He reached for his medical bag when one of the ridge runners grabbed it from him as he and Festus climbed down from the buggy. "I'm just checkin' ya aren't planning anything funny. You wouldn't carry a gun in there, would ya Doc?" The man opened the bag and poked around. "Good...now get to doctoring."

Doc methodically wiped his moustache, took back his medical bag and spoke to Snake. "I could use Festus's help. He's helped me many times with surgeries..." He looked to Festus who was being detained by Meade and the other fellow, Martin Curtis.

Festus cast his eyes around wondering where the conversation would lead. Finally Snake nodded to Meade and Martin to let Festus help the doctor. "I'll have my eye on you, Deputy. Better not pull anything funny." Festus nodded with comprehension and look wearyingly at the four men who stood before him. Snake stopped Festus by grabbing his arm. "Ya won't be needin' that fancy gun belt. Seein' how I now have the gun for it...take it off." Festus slowly took the gun belt off and then out of spite he dropped it at Snake's feet. His eyes never left Snake's.

Jack Baldwin sighed with relief. Out of all the ridge runners he seemed to be the more level headed one. Doc took note of that fact.

Doc and Festus entered the building and quickly set up using whatever basins they could find. The wounded man was laid out on some blankets on the floor. Doc took off his over coat and rolled up his sleeves before he removed his glasses from the metal case from his vest pocket and looping them over his ears. Slowly he knelt down beside the man and was ready for his first look at the wound. Dusk was upon the group. Doc shook his head in discouragement, but continued onward.

Meanwhile back in Dodge, Newly descended the stairs of the Longbranch with Miss Kitty at his side. "Oh, I think she'll be all right after a good night sleep. I think she's done well considering the food poisoning that she has!" he smiled.

Kitty sighed with relief. "Well, I'm glad to hear that news! Let me by you a beer." Her eyes were more relaxed looking knowing that Miss Lucy was going to be fine.

Newly took Kitty up on her offer and stood at the bar while she poured him a beer. "When are Doc and Festus due back?" He questioned his favourite saloon owner.

"Matt said they would be back latter today. My guess is that Festus talked Doc into going fishing with him." Kitty chuckled.

After Newly finished his sip he said, "My guess is that Doc wanted to go fishing on his own." Even Sam chuckled when he heard that. They all laughed.

Doc held gauze over the wound in the young man's side which quickly filled with warm blood. He lifted the wounded man's eye lid. At least the young Baldwin brother's eye reacted to the light. He was bleeding heavily though. Doc shook his head and looked to over his shoulder into Festus who knelt next to the doctor with concern in his eyes. "He's not going to make it. He's lost too much blood and I just don't have the resources here to help him..." he said in a sombre voice.

Festus swallowed hard and stood up to look around. "Ifin he don't live..." his voice grew cold, "those ridge runners will surely kill us." Doc slowly stood up and squared himself with the deputy. "I know that. Just what am I supposed to do!" He slowly ran his right hand across his moustache as he looked back to the man on the floor and then back to Festus. His voice was like a loud whisper.

Festus looked at his old friend. "We have to make a run for it tonight. You have to make like your pulling this feller together until the time is right..."

Doc scratched the back his of his head in thought. Galen Adams didn't like the idea of running out into the night. He looked back at the dying man. "If we run for it and get caught, they'll kill us..." He said as he looked bact at Festus.

"If we just stay here and they find out he's a gonner, they will kill us for sure. Least by makin' a run for it, might give us a chance..." Festus scrunched up his right eye in reasoned and Doc nodded in understanding. Just then the door of the shack opened causing Doc and Festus to jump. "Pretty quiet in here..." Snake grumbled. "How's Luke?"

Doc's eyes locked on to Festus's eyes and then turned slowly toward Snake. "I think he'll make it. It's going to be a stretch before he's up and riding again..." then Doc turn away. He knelt down and wiped the dying man's forehead to make it look like he was doing something...anything. He felt sickened by the fact that he was lying. He closed his eyes tightly and with unshed tears he prayed for a miracle because that is preciously what he and Festus needed to get back to Dodge.

Snake noted how the doctor was caring for the man. "You just do what you have to do to get him back in the saddle. I have some unfinished business with Kirkland and his men." Snake took a long look at the two men and then an equally long drink from the whiskey bottle he held clutched in his left hand. His eyes practically cut through everything he looked at. Slowly he backed out of the door and spoke, "Just make him better..." then grabbed the latch and slammed the door shut. The building shook.

Both Festus and Doc jolted from the noise and to make matters worse for the two, Doc spoke in a whisper, "Festus?" Doc swallowed hard and then quietly asked the deputy to join him. "This man is dead. How long do I have to go on with this pretending?"

Festus slowly stood and moved to a small back window. He cautiously peered out to see that the sun was setting and the shadows of the late summer night were long. He pressed his cheek against the glass to see if he could see any of the men who brought them to the shack. None were in sight.

Festus moved back to Doc who was now standing. "We have to figure out when them yahoos knock if off fer the night. Then we'll make a break for it. Doc. Ya have ta be ready, and it ain't gonna be easy on ya..."

Doc nodded and slowly looked Festus in the eyes. The doctor believed what his deputy friend was saying but he was afraid to admit to the truth. He was terrified. Little did Doc know that Festus was equally scared, but his fear was for his doctor friend. Festus knew the land. He knew how to live off it. He knew how cruel nature could be, and he knew Doc only knew a little bit about it from fishing and such - but he really knew Doc knew about the land as much as Festus did about delivering a baby.

Having just checked in on Miss Lucy, Newly closed the door behind himself and descended the stairs and walked toward Miss Kitty and Matt. Kitty looked up to him. "How is she doing now?" Her husky voice uttered.

Newly smiled. "She's coming along just fine. That chicken soup that Ma Smalley sent over is doing the trick. Her cowboy friend showed up at Doc's earlier today while I was getting some things for Miss Lucy. He had the same thing, but they'll be fine." Newly sat. "Speaking of Doc. Shouldn't he and Festus be done those rounds about now?"

Kitty's eyes left Newly's and over to Matt's. Matt leaned forward and nodded, "You'd think so. I hope they didn't run into any problems like the last time with that flea infestation. My guess is they decided to do some fishing and got caught by the passing of time. They'll be here anytime." Matt smiled reassuringly.

Kitty picked up her drink and muttered, "I sure hope so." Before she took a sip. "I'm going up to see Lucy. I'll be right back." She said as she got up and left the table.

Matt looked at Newly who was looking at him. Deep down he knew that Doc and Festus should have been back earlier, but he didn't want to panic just yet. Newly read his eyes loud and clear and then switched them to Sam who was passing by back to the bar. "Sam, could I get a beer, please?"

"Sure thing, Newly. Coming right up." The bartender smiled and went straight to the bar to get Newly's drink. Newly leaned forward. "Marshal? Do you think something is wrong?" His eyes were squinted with worry.

Matt slowly nodded. "Yes. And it's too late to go out looking for them now. I just hope that Festus has everything under control. I'll head out at first light if they don't come back tonight."

Newly nodded. "I'm sure Festus and Doc are fine. I sure hate to run up against either of them!" Newly smiled trying to make light of the situation. Matt smiled and agreed.

Sam returned with Newly's drink. "You both look like you've just lost your pet dog. Worried about Doc and Festus, I bet." Sam's intuition was bang on again. Matt nodded. "I'm trying not to panic Kitty. I know she's worried too." Matt said to the barkeep. "If you need my help to locate them, just call. I'm just as worried as you are..." Sam smiled and turned back to the bar to tend on some waiting cowpunchers.

Matt sighed as the night grew yet another minute older with out his two friends at the table with him. He finished his drink and stood to leave. Having said good night to Newly, he turned only to be stopped by the question from the top of the stairs. "What are you going to do, Matt?" Kitty asked full well knowing that more than something was wrong.

Matt turned and watched Kitty come down the stairs toward him. All eyes were on them. Once she got to his side he spoke in a reserved tone. "I'm going to go back to the office and plot out those hill family communities and at first light I'm going out to find them..."

Newly stood up from his chair. "I'd like to help, Marshal."

Matt nodded at Newly's willingness. "Thanks Newly, but with those herds coming in any day and Festus not being here... I really need you to be in town."

Newly agreed and was just as thankful that at least he was doing something to help.

Doc sat quietly near the dead man in case one of the other ridge runners came in. Patiently he awaited Festus' nod to move out. He pulled out his pocket watch and adjusted the tilt to the light so he could read it. The time was 12:47 am.

The moon cast long eerie shadows across the ground. The quick moving clouds made the whole scene that much more surreal. Festus knelt down next to Doc and quietly removed his spurs. Doc watched him as he moved like a ghost over to the door and leaned against it. There were no voices to be heard. Festus peered through a crack between the planks. He could see three men sleeping and one with his back to the door. He was swaying slightly which in Festus' mind meant he was drunk. It was time to move.

Festus returned to Doc's side and helped him to his feet. He pressed his finger to his lips and motioned to Doc what to do. Doc nodded and then swallowed hard. All Doc could hear was his heart pounding as his adrenaline began to escalate. There was certainly no turning back now. He quickly pulled on his coat and plopped his hat on his head.

Festus slowly and carefully opened the window and double checked that there was no one waiting for them. He popped his right leg through followed by his body and left leg. Doc wasn't as gracious, but did just fine. Cautiously Festus lowered the window back into place. It would make their disappearance that much more of a mystery to the ridge runners.

The too men walked quietly toward the brush behind the building which lay about 100 feet away. Once they reached it they moved slightly faster and once about 200 hundred feet away, Festus made a hand movement for Doc to go as fast as he could. Things were looking up. Well for the time being.

After about 10 minutes Doc stopped and held himself up with a tree. "Festus..." he panted. Festus stopped and turned back to the doctor. "Ya can't stop now Doc. Once they know we're out here, they follow us like blood thirsty hound dogs."

Doc nodded in understanding. "I just need to catch my breath..." Doc pushed himself away from the tree and looked deep into the night. "Where are we?"

"I'm trying to get us back to that road where those yahoos picked us up. Then I know of away long a ridge that hooks up with a canyon that will lead us back to Dodge. It's a spell off yet." Festus informed the doctor.

Doc nodded but said nothing. His eyes tried to cut into the shadows that the moon was casting but nothing was making sense. The shadows were long and they blended into the darkness of the shrubs, trees, rocks and ravine.

A few more minutes passed and Doc motioned to Festus that he was ready to go again.

Snake stirred slightly which broke him out of his light sleep. In his half awaken state he peered toward the ramshackle shack and noted no voices which gained his attention. Slowly he pushed himself up and staggered toward the plank door and flung it open. The only one inside was the dead man - Luke Baldwin.

Snake's jaw clenched in anger and he pulled the gun from Festus' holster and fired a shot into the air in rage. This caused Ruth to pull loose of the twig that held him and the doctor's horse and buggy and they bolted. With Ruth in the lead, Doc's horse followed.

Both Doc and Festus froze at the sound. "They know we're gone now. We have to hurry even more, Doc."

Doc didn't say anything but fanned his hands at Festus to keep moving. They began to walk along a sandy ridge when Festus stopped in his tracks. He heard his name and looked back to see Doc reeling his arms in a pinwheel motion trying to gain his balance. As Festus moved to help. Doc tumbled out of sight into the dark ravine below.

Festus strained his hearing and heard Doc groaning at the bottom. Festus loped down the embankment picking up Doc's hat on the way down to the bottom and found Doc pushing himself into a sitting position. "Doc! You okay?"

Doc held his right ankle. "I think its sprained...or broken..."

Festus moved closer to have a look. It was then they heard the four ridge runners on horse back coming along the ridge above them. Festus pushed his forefinger to his lips and indicated to Doc not to talk. Doc nodded. Festus then hooked his hands under Doc's arms and pulled him into the shadow. They waited and listened while they could see the shadows on the ravine floor before them.

"It's too dark. We'll find them tomorrow. They are likely down there..." one of the ridge runners stated.

"There's a good place just back a ways for a camp." Another spoke and there was a mumble of talking that neither Festus nor Doc could make out and then they heard the horses hooves depart.

"Doc. We gotta really make a move here!" Festus urged.

"I know. I just don't know how far I can go with this..." Doc indicated his leg injury.

Festus studied the situation and then spoke. "We'll keep to the rocks...not the river bank where they might pick up foot prints. I'll be your support. Now come on Doc. We're as good as dead if we don't get out of this ravine by morning."

Festus extended his hand and hoisted Doc to his feet and as best as they could they continued on toward their destination.

Despite Doc's ankle injury, he and Festus gained some distance from the men who would soon be perusing them. The sun was beginning to shine over the hills casting more long shadows, only these ones would soon dissipate into full day light. This also meant that the ridge runners would soon be starting their trek.

Matt had awoken and was combing his hair before he set out for his two missing friends. He had a restless sleep and even combing his hair was an annoyance. Once finished he studied it in the mirror, when Louie Pheeters knocked on the office door and hurriedly pushed it open.

"Louie? What is it?" Matt looked at the older man who was in an obvious state of anxiety.

"Marshal... You gotta come and see this! It happened early this morning, but I was thinking I was sleeping..." Louie's voice carried great concern for something.

Matt nodded that he'd comply with Louie's ushering and placed his hat on his head and followed the older man out onto the street and across to the livery stable. "Look Marshal!" Louie pointed to Ruth standing next to Doc's buggy and horse.

Matt was speechless at first. "Any sign of Doc and Festus?" Matt pushed for answers.

Louie shook his head no. "They just came in just like that. No Doc or Festus. Marshal, I think that Doc and Festus are in trouble..." Louie was one who seemed to be the master of the obvious at times.

Matt nodded and then stepped closer to the animals. There was no sign of struggle. Doc's medical bag was missing, yet his fishing pole was stowed away in the back of the buggy where he kept it. Matt turned to face Louie. "I'm going out to look for them right now. Tell Newly about this and to keep an eye out for the town. Have him call on Burke and Sam if he needs too."

"I will Marshal. I'll help too if he asks." Louie smiled.

"Thank you Louie. I know you will." Matt smiled and stepped past the man whose eyes drifted back to Ruth and Doc's buggy. "I sure hope they are alright...I really do..." His eyes filled with tears. He held both Doc and Festus as two of his dearest friends. Especially Festus who seemed to understand him the most.

Matt busied himself with his horse, Buck. Once he had his saddle on the buckskin he lead the animal out of the stable and across the street to the jail house. The street lamps could still be seen flickering but no longer cast light as the sun continued to creep up into the sky. Matt tied the reigns to the post and went inside the office to retrieve the rest of his equipment.

By the time he had everything ready to go, he turned and found Newly and Kitty standing on the sidewalk behind him. Both of them held sadness in their eyes. "Louie told Newly who told me, Matt..." Kitty started with unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll find them. Don't you worry." Matt climbed on to Buck.

"Good luck cowboy..." Kitty squeaked out. Newly could only nod and smile hoping to easy any tension.

With a nudge from his spurs, Matt quickly rode out of town and into the hills into the hills after his two missing friends.

It was now almost 6 am and the summer sun was already high in the sky and the temperature was also rising. Both Doc and Festus didn't want to admit that they were exhausted so with each heavy foot they pushed forward. That was until Doc stopped and sat on a large rock outcropping. "Festus, I need to rest. We need water if we plan to go on like this. We can't travel in this heat without water." Doc took off his jacket and loosened his string tie and then wiped his face with his handkerchief he removed from the back pocket of his pants.

Festus stood and kept watch. Without taking his eyes off the horizon, he fished his folding pocket knife out of his vest pocket followed by a small wrapped package of beef jerky. He quickly looked as he cut several pieces off and handed them to Doc. "Here. You take this." His hazel eyes went back to searching the distant hills for the ridge runners.

Doc slowly reached out and took the small morsel. "Thank you..." Doc said as he chewed on one piece saving the other for another time. "But we still should have water."

Festus was satisfied for the time being that they had given the small band of marauders the slip and turned his attention to finding something to put water into. He quickly walked to the creek they were following and looked around. Alas he found an empty bottle that had be long discarded. A quick swirl of water and a rub of the hands and it was clean enough for him. He smiled to himself as he filled it full of the cool clear water and then took it back to Doc who was watching with interest.

"Here ya go Doc." Festus handed the bottle to the doctor who took a long and thankful drink. Doc handed the bottle back to Festus. "You better drink some too." And Festus did just that then returned to the creek to refill the vessel.

Festus finished and looked around again. He had a funny feeling and then rejoined Doc. "Doc, I'm going to climb up on the ridge and go into the woods over there. If them ridge runners see my foot prints they'll go after them. I'll back track to make it like there are two of us. You just stay right here and I'll be back directly." He scrunched up his right eye, handed the bottle to Doc, then turned on his heels to complete his self proclaimed mission.

The four ridge runners were saddled and on the trail that they assumed the two runaways had taken. Byron Meade argued his point with Snake, who said that the two were likely following the creek. Snake disliked when his men argued with him and Meade still maintained that the two back tracked to the shack.

Wherever they are we will find them. That deputy looks like he could live out here without any problems at all. The old man...well he's going to be the first to fall." Snake sneered at the other men.

Jack Baldwin spoke up. "Well, wherever they are, we're not gonna find them sitting here argunin'."

With that, Snake spurred his horse and continued with his search. Meade and the others reluctantly followed.

Matt rode hard until he reached Thomas Kirkland's drive. Several of his drovers stopped him at the head. "What do you want?" The younger man asked not knowing who Matt was. "I'm the United States Marshal from Dodge. Matt Dillon is the name and I want to see your boss." Matt's voice was strong with will and he sat watching the two drovers discussed their strategy. It was then Kirkland, himself rode up, to see what was happening. "Matt!"

"Thomas. You've got some new hands I see. They seem very efficient with their duties! You've trained them well." Matt smiled.

Kirkland introduced the two young men. "This is Ted Dawson and Will Barker. They both joined the outfit this spring. Meet the Marshal from Dodge and don't do him wrong and he won't do you wrong." He said and instructed the two to say hello. They both nodded and tipped their hats in a 'howdy' kind of way.

"What brings you all the way out here, Matt?" Kirkland asked but also kind of knew it had to be about the ridge runners.

Matt sat back on his saddle. "I've heard you have had trouble with ridge runners. I've been watching the reports. Anything lately?"

Kirkland looked around. "Not since Squire shot one a day ago. Why?" Kirkland leaned forward looking deep at Matt. He knew something other then the ridge runners brought him all this way out of Dodge.

"Doctor Adams and my Deputy, Festus Haggen, are well over due from a medical treatment trip into the hill communities. Their horses and buggy came into town early this morning and there is no sign of either of them. I wondered if your crew has spotted them."

Kirkland shook his head no, that the only people his men have claimed to see were the ridge runners the day before. "If they haven't changed any - Doc still has his moustache and Festus his whiskers?" To which Matt nodded. Kirkland continued, "I'll let my crew know what they look like and keep an eye out for them. I sure hope they aren't tangled up with Snake and his men..."

Matt looked surprised. "Snake? As in Frank White!" Thomas Kirkland indicated that was the case. His voice was cold and calculated, "The one and the same..."

Now even Matt's eyes were scanning the horizon for his friends. "I'll check in with you in a few days. Thanks for your help, Thomas."

Thomas tipped his hat. "Good luck Matt. Hope they are okay. I"ll buy them a beer when we all get to town."

Matt smiled and turned his horse. "They would really like that, I'm sure. I'll see you in a day or two." And he rode off to continue looking for his lost friends.

After several hours and some back tracking, Matt reached the first hill community that Doc and Festus attended to the day before. As he approached many of the people stopped to look. They had seen the Marshal before, but that was usually after they had trouble. He tipped his hat to the women and continued until he found the elder of the group. The old man looked up at Matt on the big horse. "Marshal."

"Jeb. I'm looking for Doctor Adams and Festus. They haven't come back to Dodge yet. They are well over due." Matt fished for answers.

Jeb took off his tattered hat and scratched his head. "They was here yesterday. Didn't see no problems. They left to go on to the next group of us hill folk." he pointed.

Matt nodded. "I figured that. Thanks for your help." Matt was ready to continue his search. "One thing tho Marshal...some scruffy looking fellas came by later looking to a Emmet over there told them where Doc and Festus were goin'..."

That news hit Matt like a 250 pound sack of potatoes. He then realized that Festus and Doc did get hooked up with the ridge runners but where were they and were they alright? Matt swallowed hard and nudged Buck forward. There was no time to waste.

Festus returned to the creek where Doc sat patiently waiting, chewing on a piece of jerky.

Festus walked backward making it look like two people went into the woods and did not come out. He hoped and prayed his plan would work. He looked down to Doc. "I surely hope that gets them mangy ridge runners off our backs for awhile...or for good." Festus extended his hand toward Doc who silently took hold and was hoisted to his feet my the scruffy lawman.

"Just how much further are you planning to go?" Doc asked Festus point blank.

The deputy scanned the horizon and took another careful look back over the country they had just travelled. "I'm hoping to make that ridge over there by tomorrow night. Ifin my figurin' is right," his right eye scrunched up, "we will be on the ridge over the valley that will take us right into Dodge!"

Doc looked over to the hills and then back to Festus. "And just how long will that take?" He was getting tired and hungry which in turn was causing his usual disposition on such matters to become that much more unfavourable.

Festus thought for a moment and then looked the doctor right in the eyes. "Ifin we make the ridge tomorrow, it will be another day and a half on foot to Dodge."

Doc sighed and then slowly started to move toward the hills. "Better get moving. The sun is getting low." Festus quickly caught up to Doc and helped him with his footing. "How's yer leg, Doc?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice as he looped the older man's arm over his shoulder. Doc didn't say anything at first but eventually spoke. "It hurts like thunder and I'll be glad when we can rest."

Dusk was coming and Matt found the buggy tracks that veered off the road. He also saw the other horse hoof prints and started to follow them. They lead him to the shack.

Carefully he dismounted and looked at the ground for clues. He wished Festus was with him as the hill man could read tracks like no other. But then again, if he and Doc were together, Matt thought that if anyone could get them out of this situation which was unfolding, it would be Festus.

Matt slowly entered the shack to find the late Luke Baldwin and Doc's medical bag. Luke was needing a different sort of attention by now. Matt gulped for fresh air as he left the building to retrieve the shovel he carried with his kit.

After about an hour Matt had buried the dead man. And he was still no closer to finding out what happened to Doc and Festus. That was until he walked around the building and noticed the two sets of foot prints that left the rear window and went into the thicket.

The sun sank lower and soon he'd have to stop and make camp for the night. But at least he was finally on to something and he was determined to push forward as long as he could see.

Snake stopped his group at the site where Festus and Doc had stopped. The were having difficulties trying to see anything with the onset of dusk. Snake peered hard at the darkening ground and then he saw the footprints that Festus had made. Snake straighten himself in his saddle. "They made a run for the woods!"

Byron Meade scoffed at the thought. "Why would they do that?"

Snake glared at the man. "Tomorrow when we find them in the woods, I'll be sure to ask them before I shoot them in the head..."

Meade sat quietly on his horse. His resentment toward Snake was growing with every passing moment. All he had to do is convince Martin or Jack to join him and dump Snake.

Snake ordered everyone off their horses and to set camp. It was going to be another long night as each man was eager to stop the pill pusher and deputy.

However, it was going to be an even longer night for Festus and Doc as they tried to get to the ridge.

Kitty sat quietly with Newly at her side. Neither one had the courage to start a conversation because they knew where it would lead - their missing friends, Doc and Festus. "Can I buy you another drink, Newly?" Kitty said in a low sombre tone.

Newly looked at his nearly empty beer mug and nodded. "Thanks, I'd like that." He shifted his weight and leaned his left arm on the table. "I sure wish I knew what was happening out there..."

Kitty stood and looked toward the swing doors of the saloon. "You're not the only one." Since she last spoke her voice took on a cold and eerie tone. Newly sensed that Miss Kitty had been in this situation many times before. "Miss Kitty?" His face lifted to her's and she looked back to the young deputy. "I'll sit with you tonight, if you want me too..."

Kitty smiled and gently laid her hand on Newly's forearm. "Thank you Newly O'Brien. Thank you." She then moved to the bar and asked Sam for two more drinks. Sam smiled and poured the drinks and handed them to his boss. "I heard what Newly said. I'd like to be here too."

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Sure Sam. We'll take shifts. I'm sure Matt has found them by now and they are all headed back." Her eyes beamed with hope and encouragement, yet those who knew her the most saw a deep and saddened fear that would not leave. Sam thanked her for the approval and continued cleaning the glasses he'd just washed. It was now almost 10 pm and dark outside.

Festus stooped and had Doc sit down for a few minutes. He felt that they were actually making a good distance between them and the ridge runners. The crickets were loud and the moon played games with the clouds. "How ya doin' Doc?" Festus's voice was low and sincere.

Doc shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening to us! I just can't get it through my head. I ache everywhere and I am almost lame, but we have to go on." He looked up to Festus in the moon light. "Are we going to make it out of this alive?"

Festus sat down next to the doctor and looked him straight in the eye. "I bet my Aunt Maggie's soul on it. I didn't make a break just to get away from them yahoos - I did it because I believed that we could actually do it. Ya can't give up on me now Doc..."

Doc snorted a light snicker and slowly dragged his right hand across his moustache. Even he was surprised at what came out of his mouth . "No Festus, I'm not going to give up on you. I believe that we will make it. I just hope we are all in one piece."

Festus smiled at his friend knowing what he was getting at. He gently placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Why don't you try and get a few winks in. I'll sit watch."

Doc nodded with a tired face. "I can spell you off later."

"Oh hush up. You get some rest now. We have a ways to go yet." Festus stood and listened to the night noises. "Sleep well Doc."

Doc pulled himself up tight with his hands clutching at his coat collar for warmth and muttered a meek but heartfelt thank you to Festus. The lawman's eyes were almost owl-like and cut into the darkness looking and waiting. In a quiet voice Festus replied with a smirk on his face, "You're welcome, Doc...you ole scudder you..."

Doc heard him and smiled to himself before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The moon rose higher in the sky and the only person who was awake was Festus. His ears, eyes and nose were on edge as he kept watch over Doc like an owl. He felt that about an hour had passed and that it was time to be on the move again. He knelt next to the sleeping physician and gently shook him. "Doc? Come on, we have to get moving again..." He continued to nudge the sleeping man who eventually woke.

Doc was at first confused as to his whereabouts but as he blinked his eyes open and the fog cleared from his mind, he realized that what he thought was a dream was really reality. He sighed heavily. "How long was I asleep?" while wiping his hand over his face and finally rubbing his moustache.

Festus studied the sky and the moon and looked back to Doc. "About an hour."

Doc nodded and smiled. Festus could see his silver moustache curl upwards. "I thought I was back in Dodge, sitting at our table in the Longbranch..."

Festus patted him on the shoulder. "In about two days we will be, Doc. I guarantee that." With that said, Festus focussed on Doc's mobility. "Doc?"

Doc looked up as he was rubbing his lower right leg. "What?"

Festus looked at him with concern on his face. "How's your leg? We still have a spell to go..."

Doc looked back at this swollen ankle. "It hurts and its hard to walk on..." He continued to rub it. "Frankly I don't know how much further I can go..."

Those words cut Festus like a hot knife through butter. "Doc. Ya can't stop now!" He said in a panic thinking that his doctor friend was just going to stop right there where they sat. "No. I know I can't stop now. I just don't know how much further I can go like this..." Doc clarified his statement. Festus blew out a breath in relief.

Festus blinked away faint tears in his eyes. His concern was not for himself, but for Doc's safety. "Doc? What if we made up something that could help you walk...you know a splinter like you put on a broken leg."

Doc's eye brows rose. "You mean a splint." His right hand swooped across his moustache in thought. "We could give it a try."

Festus busied himself collecting willow limbs and bulrushes to make the splint. Doc, on the other hand wanted desperately to go back to sleep. However, he decided that watching Festus at work would keep him awake for the time being.

Festus gathered enough branches and such and set forth making a splint for Doc's ankle. Gently he tucked the curved piece of willow around the heel of Doc's boot, leaving just enough distance between the two that Doc could put his weight on it and the splint would do the rest of the work, supporting him. Festus finished within a half hour. "Now come on Doc. Give me your hands and see ifin this works."

Doc examined the willow structure and slowly reached out to Festus who pulled him to his feet. Doc looked down with a slight hint of amazement on his face. "By golly! I think it will, Festus!" He smiled and found himself patting Festus on the shoulder with joy.

Festus' face beamed with gratitude. Then he realized that the real test still lay ahead as he looked to the distance to the ridge he was hoping to reach. His face turned sombre again and with a blink of his hazel eyes to bring himself back to reality he softly spoke. "Let's try that out and git a move on. Day light is just over them thar hills..."

Doc nodded and with Festus' assistance, they moved forward, slightly faster than they did before.

Matt was already stirring at the hint of day light. With time not on his side, he skipped breakfast and saddled Buck for another long days ride.

Meanwhile, Snake and his crew were slowly stirring. Their consumption of mash whiskey the night before slowed them down. Snake slowly sat up and looked around and then remembered that he wanted to search the woods for the two men on foot. Once he was convinced that his feet and legs would take him, he stood while he ran his right hand down over his face whipping away the night dew and his own sweat.

His eyes locked onto the woods where Festus made it look like they went. He then walked around his sleeping men and kicked them to wake them up. "Get your sorry selves out of them beds. We have two runners loose, and I ain't gonna loose them."

Byron Meade rubbed his eyes. "I'll just tag along for the fun."

Snake strolled past the man who still sat on the ground. He then suddenly stopped and looked down to Meade. "If you don't want to go. Why don't you just tuck yourself back into your bed roll? The other boys will do the job."

Meade sneered at his leader. "I still say ya wont find them in there." He nudged toward the woods.

"Let's go and find out..." Snake sneered back. The other men stood watching. They could see the power struggle ensuing.

Wearily Doc and Festus pushed forward. It was hard on Festus and even harder on Galen Adams, yet neither man would admit their exhaustion; their very existence pushed them forward.

The ridge where Festus was leading was within eye sight. Maybe three miles or so way. If they could make it that far this day, they would be on their way home - if the ridge runners left them alone.

Snake and his men entered the woods and spotted more tracks. They dismounted and tried to follow the foot prints which zig-zagged back and forth in the mud. Deer had been through during the night making it harder to read the tracks, but Snake was determined to show up Byron Meade.

And hour or so passed and Snake removed his hat and wiped his brow. Meade stood not too far behind him and Snake knew it as he could almost feel him breathing down his neck. "They aren't in here, Snake. You're loosin' your touch." Meade sneered.

Snake stiffened his back and turn toward Meade. "I'll find them if it's the last thing on earth I do..." He stepped past the man deliberately bumping him in the shoulder with his own. Meade quietly watched him mount his horse and turn it back to the creek. His eyes narrowed in hate.

Meade decided to take matters into his own hands and quickly mounted his horse. He trotted along with the others until he felt the time was right and he bolted. As hard out as he could he pushed his horse. He instinctively knew that the two hunted men were much further ahead. He knew because he understood the type of man Festus was.

Matt had picked up the four horses tracks that Snake's group were leaving. He gathered that Snake didn't anticipate someone so closely on his trail. He spurred his horse to move faster. The sun was now high in the sky indicating that it was past noon. He estimated the tracks to be from the previous day and he wondered how Doc and Festus were holding up.

Mercifully some clouds moved over the sun and cut the squelching heat. Doc indicated to Festus he had to stop. Even for a few moments and Festus agreed.

Doc placed himself in the shade near the river bank and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Festus?"

"Doc. What is it?" The deputy stepped back up from the water's edge. He wore a look of concern on his weathered face.

"Be honest with me. Are we really getting anywhere? I feel like we are just walking for the sake of walking." Doc was becoming discouraged.

"Oh fiddle sticks, Doc!" Festus smiled and winked at the older man. "Why I was jist past this here area a few days past for Matthew! Don't you fret none at all." He patted Doc on the shoulder and went back to the water edge.

It all happened in a split second. Festus was busy refilling the bottle and Meade jumped from his horse and off the bank over Doc's head landing on top of Festus crashing them into the water.

Meade and Festus fought for their lives as Doc watched in stunned horror. The two men in the river thrashed in the water fighting to gain the rifle Meade brought with him. The shots came from above and the sounds of approaching horses broke the silence. More shots and one hit Festus in the upper left arm which spun him into the river.

Meade gasped for air and searched the river bottom for the rifle. Doc couldn't move as he watched what might be his last sight. Meade grunted as he felt for the gun and pulled it to the surface all the while watching the doctor pressed against the river bank. Slowly he rose and watched his group approach and then he levelled the gun while smiling as he peered down the barrel pointed at the trapped man.

It was then Festus popped up out of the water with his arms extended high and his hands firmly grasping the folding pocket knife which he plunged deep into Meade's back. The grizzly man groaned and dropped into the water at Festus' feet. The deputy quickly grabbed the rifle and fired several shots from the hip hitting two of the three remaining ridge runners, knocking them from their horses. The third cut and ran followed by the saddled horses.

Festus stood in the thigh deep water and watched the third rider grow smaller in the distance as a sigh escaped his lips. All of a sudden he felt drained of all his energy. Slowly he looked down at the dead man in the water at his feet and then pulled his pocket knife from the man's back.

Without a word, he made his way back to the shore where Doc met him. Doc wore a look of relief and disbelief on his face as he watched Festus hand him the rifle and silently climb the bank to the other men above.

Festus knelt next to the man the group called Snake and without hesitation Festus unbuckled the gun belt around the dead man's waist and took what was rightfully his own. The other man moaned woefully as he grasped at his throat. His breathing was irregular. Festus pulled the gun from the holster and fired a single shot. He knew even Doc couldn't have helped him out here.

Doc jumped at the sound. And then he waited for Festus to return.

Festus rejoined the doctor and plopped himself down beside the older man. Doc studied his face. He'd seen the look before - one which read of how close a call it really was and he knew Festus was going to blame himself for not hearing Meade approach.

Doc broke the silence. "Festus. Let me have a look at your arm. You're bleeding all over the place."

Festus looked down at this left arm and over to Doc. "It went all the way through."

Doc scowled at his friend. "I'm the doctor. I'll be the judge of that. Now get over here." He barked.

Festus moved closer to his doctor friend. "That was a might close, Doc. A might close..."

Doc had placed his glasses on his nose and looped the arms over his ears. "Yes. I suppose it was. But you got us out of a very tricky situation. Thank you for that." Doc wrapped his handkerchief around the deputy's upper arm and tied the ends. "Let's try and make that ridge tonight." He encouraged Festus who slowly nodded in approval. Doc patted him on the shoulder in a show of thanks.

Matt heard the reports of the guns well off in the distance. His thoughts turned to the worst and the most difficult was going to be the wait until morning to discover the fate of his friends.

He pushed on for another few hours. With the sun setting and still nothing, Matt decided to make camp. His heart was heavy and no doubt sleeping would also be difficult.

Beleaguered, Festus and Doc did finally made the ridge that Festus was hoping to reach before night fall. Along the way they managed to scrounge small pieces of drift wood to make a fire. Both men were exhausted and starving.

Festus gathered a few rocks and placed them in a circle and with his trapper background set to making a fire without matches. Soon enough smoke rose from the small pile underneath his two sticks. Patiently he waited and then he blew lightly across the small ambers which caused the smoke to pop into flame.

Doc sat beside him and smiled with admiration. "I only managed to do that once..." He said to no one in particular.

Festus' eyebrows rose up as he looked over at Doc who held his hands out to the warmth of the flame. "You actually made a fire like this?" Festus questioned.

Doc nodded. "It was in the war. A cold night and we were caring for a hundred men or more. It was an awful night and out of desperation for not only heat, but also hot water, I made a fire just like that..." The look on the doctor's face cautioned Festus not to probe much further. He knew Doc had been involved in the war, but he chose not to ask for any details about what side he was on or what battles he saw. Festus had seen enough himself to want to forget.

"Doc. I'm gonna go back down to the stream. I remembered that I have my fishin' line and a hook! I'll see ifin I can catch us a fish, now that we can kinda rest a bit without them yahoos on our tails." He smiled at the older man who was still enjoying the heat.

"I wish you luck Festus." Doc almost whispered.

Festus nodded and reminded Doc that the rifle was there if he needed it. Doc shooed him off to the creek as the mention of food caused his stomach to growl. Festus slowly rose and gather some strength and left his friend by the fire.

Thankfully the moon was still fairly full and allowed Festus to find his way back to the creek. With his usual preparation he spat on the hook after securing the line to a stick and flung it into the water. Doc would have been disgusted and even in shock at the quickness the fish bite the hook! With a smile on his face, Festus pulled the fish out of the water and headed back to the fire to share it with Doc.

Festus hummed to himself with delight as he approached the camp. "I got us a fish Doc!"

Doc shook his head. "I'm glad I don't have my pole! Somehow you always manage to catch the fish and I don't!"

Festus huffed. "Maybe the fish are jist afraid of that fancy fishin' pole of yer's. All that wood and that roundy thing..."

"That "roundy thing" is a reel." Doc grunted and then looked over at Festus who stood with the fish hanging off his finger. "Well, are we gonna eat that fish tonight or are you going to mount it on a plaque to hang on the jail house wall?"

"You ole scudder..." Festus muttered as he knelt down to clean the fish and prepare it the way his Native friends had shown him. Within a half an hour both Doc and he were enjoying the fresh trout.

Doc sighed. "That was the best fish I have had in a long time!" He pulled his pocket watch out and read the time: 10:20 pm. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"You go ahead Doc. I'll keep watch." Festus yawned and watched Doc slowly retire for the night. Festus ticked his head at just how tenacious the old man could be when his back was to the wall. He admired that in him. It wasn't before long that the fire grew smaller and Festus too, had fallen asleep.

The morning came quickly. Kirkland had held his herd in the valley for three days after one of his point riders came back from Dodge with a report that the shipping companies were having some scheduling problems. Kirkland didn't mind as it gave his men a rest and the cattle time to feed on the green grass that came after the last rainfall.

He watched over the herd from a small ridge and then gave the word to move out. It was an awesome sight to see close to 700 cattle moving as one. His trail whips and his drovers were among the best, he considered.

Ross Squire and Hank Gage had been out since first light looking for strays when Squire spotted a small billow of smoke up in the hills. Carefully he and Gage decided to check it out, fearing that the ridge runners where back on their trail. Gage motioned to Squire to dismount and approach the camp on foot. They drew their guns and moved toward the sleeping men.

Squire stopped and held his hand out to stop Gage. He moved closer in and stood over Doc and Festus who were both sound asleep. Ross gently nudged Festus' foot causing the lawman to jolt upward and grab for his gun. Festus' nerves were as raw as the wound to his arm. His sudden movement caused Doc to also stir. Both of them struggled to sit while the Squire and Gage watched on.

Ross knelt and pushed his hat back on his head. "You must be Doctor Adams from Dodge and you would be Deputy Haggen..."

Doc slowly looked to Festus and they both nodded. Doc spoke, "Yes. You have us at a disadvantage..." Festus kept a weary eye on the drover and his sidekick.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Ross and this is Hank. Were drovers for Thomas Kirkland's drive...just over the hill in fact. Your Marshal friend was by here a few days ago and said you were missing and asked us to keep an eye out for you. Good thing I spotted the smoke..."

Both Doc and Festus nodded.

Ross stood up. "Looks like you both need a decent meal and some sleep. Let us take you back to the camp."

Again Doc and Festus agreed. Festus stood and extended his hand to Doc. "Here, let us. You look like you could fall over at the brush of a feather." Ross said to Festus who was trying to help Doc to his feet. He stepped back to allow the two drovers to assist the doctor. With a sigh, he knew everything was going to be just fine.

Meanwhile, Matt was once again following the trail left by the ridge runners. After a couple of hours, ha found the body of Jack Baldwin. Festus' final shot had hit him and he died of the wound. The four horses stood grazing on the grass near by. Matt dismounted and tied the horses to his saddle horn and proceeded to bury Baldwin. All the while he wondered where Doc and Festus were.

Thomas Kirkland met up with Squire and Gage who had brought Doc and Festus into the camp. "Doctor Adams! Festus!" He said greeting them. "It has been a spell since we've last seen each other. You look a little worse for wear. Are you both all right?" He asked with concern.

Doc nodded. "Thomas. Festus got shot yesterday in the arm, and well, I hurt my leg a few days back as we were trying to out run those ridge runners that we were warned about..." Doc said from on top of the horse that Squire and Gage placed him on.

Festus added, "I don't think them ridge runners are gonna bother ya no more. I did in three of them yesterday. The other one...wall I don't know if I got him or not..." To which Doc added, "I had one die on me four days ago. He was shot and that's how we came to being here..."

Kirkland adjusted his hat and then his weight in his saddle. "Sorry, I don't follow you. How did a dead ridge runner bring you to this?"

Festus spoke up. "Ole Doc was on his rounds, and I was with him when three of them took us back to some ole shack...one of them was already thar with his pup brother all shot up...they wanted ole Doc to fix him up, but I guarantee that even if ole Doc did fix him up they would have killed us, so when that young feller died, we ran for it..."

Kirkland looked over to Ross and Hank. Both men looked a little sheepish. "Inadvertently, my men and I owe you both an apology. I hope that we can make it up to you."

Doc scratched his temple. "Now I'm not following you..."

Ross spoke up. "I shot the ridge runner that you were made to look at. I thought he was pretty much dead when I hit him. Sorry that the others bothered you..."

Festus snorted. "Ah, fiddle sticks. It weren't nothing that I couldn't have handled...except for food and rest..." His right eye scrunched up and looked up to Doc who was almost asleep again. "Better get ole Doc to somewheres he can sleep..." And with that Kirkland motioned for Ross to take the doctor over to the supply wagon and get him settled in for the rest of the day. "Mr Haggen, I would be honoured if you joined me for lunch."

Festus smiled as he watched the men taking care of Doc. "He's a tough old buzzard..." He then looked at Kirkland. "Mr Kirkland, I thank you fer yer kind offer, but I am so doggoned tired, I don't think I could whoop a sick kitten right now...Ifin ya don't mind, I'll jist grab a bite and have a long nap..."

Kirkland could understand Festus just by looking at him. "How be I treat you and Doc to a meal when we reach Dodge?"

Festus smiled broadly. "Now that sounds mighty fine..." He nodded and headed off in the direction where Squire and Gage had taken Doc.

It started as another busy day in Dodge, but somehow the last few days some of it's life was missing. Even with the approaching season of the cattle trade and the endless nights, Dodge seemed slightly empty.

Kitty poured herself a coffee and looked over the newspaper. Noting in particular caught her attention so she dropped the paper on the bar. Sam noticed and stepped over to her. "You okay, Miss Kitty?" Sam watched over his friends like a hawk.

"I just wish we had some news. Some notion of what is going on and where they are." She didn't have to say the names - everyone knew who she was talking about. Sam nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm sure they are alright and that Marshal Dillon will be coming into town with them anytime soon. He always does. Doesn't he?" his thick baritone voice was as smooth as velvet.

Kitty's eyes met her barkeep's eyes and she nodded with a weak smile on her lips. "Yes, Sam...he does. I just hate the not knowing." There was nothing more the two could say to easy their anxiety.

Just then Louie wandered into the Longbranch. "Mornin' Miss Kitty. Sam." He smiled as he walked toward the two at the bar. "Have you heard anything from the Marshal yet?" His voice was solid and his eyes clear.

Kitty shook her head 'no'. "Nothin' yet, Louie. Say, I need someone to help Sam move some barrels this afternoon. Would you be available to give him a hand?" Kitty asked knowing full well that Louie was hoping someone would buy him a drink in this hot weather.

Louie looked up to Sam who's eyebrows arched in question. "I certainly am, Miss Kitty." The old man's face lit up. Sam smiled at him. "I'll talk to Miss Kitty about payment later..." Sam's voice was calm and caring.

"Have a coffee. On the house." Kitty offered with a warm smile and a wink.

"Don't mind if I do." And Louie smiled broadly and waited for the black liquid to be poured in the cup Sam placed before him.

Matt was back on the trail of the ridge runners. After several hours he spotted two lifeless forms on the river bank ahead of him. He stopped Buck and took a look around. He didn't like riding into traps.

Cautiously he approached and exhaled a concealed breath noting that the two men on the ground were not his friends. Quickly he dismounted and surveyed the area. Clearly footprints lead from and to the river where he saw yet another body.

Matt ambled down the river bank and waded out to the man who lay face down in the water. He grabbed a tight hold on his wooly coat and pulled him to shore and rolled him over. His eyes were wide open and his face was blue. Matt grimaced and knelt down and closed the man's eyes.

After a slight struggle, Matt got the dead man up on the bank next to the other two. His eyes still scanning the horizon for Festus and Doc. His best bet was to quickly bury the three men and continue searching while he had daylight, and that is exactly what he did.

After two or so hours of digging, Matt packed his shovel and gathered the horses so he could continue his search. That is when a slight puff of smoke rose from what was left of Festus' and Doc's fire. He pushed forward hoping to find his friends.

Meanwhile, Cookie, the cook with Kirkland's outfit had fed and tended to both Doc and Festus. He was a tall black man with a bedside manner that would almost embarrass Doc. Doc watched him with Festus' arm. "Cookie. Did you ever get to medical school?" He asked.

Cookie shook his head. "No, Doctor Adams. I didn't. Truly wanted too and almost did, but, I just think that most folks aren't ready for me just yet. Besides, I enjoy the open range too much. How many doctors do you know that can cook and doctor at the same time?"

Adams really didn't know what to say. "Well, if you are ever going to try, I will certainly be happy to help you out. You know that."

Cookie smiled. "Yes. You have said that before. In fact just about every time we meet!" They two men chuckled. "Doctor Adams, I think that you and Festus otta get some rest. You both look like you could sleep for a week."

Festus nodded. "You got that right..." He yawned.

Matt reached the smoldering ashes and saw the remains of the fish bones and empty water bottle. However, whoever was there was gone hours before. He looked around and noted the number of boot prints in the dust. He was certain that two sets of them had to belong to Festus and Doc. His blue eyes looked up and scanned the horizon. They couldn't be that far away.

That is when he saw the dust from the end part of Kirkland's drive. Matt spurred Buck forward and with dusk coming he didn't have much time to have his horse running fast.

Thankfully Matt's horse could move faster than the heard and he was making good ground on Kirkland. Still, night fall was looming not too far behind. It was almost 9 pm on the late July night when he rode up to the tail end of the Kirkland drive. It had stopped for the night.

One cowpuncher recognized the Marshal from an earlier meeting. "Marshal Dillon..."

"Good evening." Matt said. "Thomas Kirkland around?"

The cowpuncher stood in his stirrups. "Believe he's up there at the chuckwagon." The young man sat down again.

"Thanks. Can you take these horses?" Matt handed the reigns over to the young cowboy. "The were the ridge runners..." The young man took the horses and watched as Matt moved through the herd.

Kirkland was indeed at the chuckwagon. He just finished with his meal and sat down to enjoy a glass of brandy. He listened as one of the cowhands softly blew into his harmonica and sent a calm throughout the herd. The cattle settled in for the night.

Matt reached the chuckwagon and dismounted. "Thomas."

"Welcome to camp, Matt. Say. I have something for you." Kirkland stood and motioned Matt to follow. They wove their way over to the supply buck-board and were joined by Cookie who was unloading things he needed for the morning.

"Matt!" Cookie extended his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Cookie. Just fine!"

"Well, you will be even better knowing about them..." He pointed into the bottom of the wagon where Doc and Festus were sound asleep. "You can take the wagon tonight if you want."

Matt adjusted his hat and looked at Kirkland. "Where did you pick them up?"

Kirkland smiled. "Well it's a good thing we decided to hold off for a day or so. We got word that the freight office was having scheduling problems and we found a dandy pasture back aways. On our way through this morning a couple of my drovers spotted a puff of smoke and checked it out. Luckily Ross recognized them from what I told them and well, here they are. A little worse for wear..."

Matt leaned over the side of the buck-board and surveyed his friends. "What happened to them?

Cookie stepped forward. "From what Festus told me they have been out running ridge runners for the last couple of days. Festus was shot in the arm yesterday and Doc bruised his ankle pretty badly a few days ago. I did what I could for them and they'll be fine after some rest." Matt was astonished by the story and how his friends managed to survive the ordeal.

"Cookie. If you really don't mind, I would like to get them into Dodge tonight."

"Thought you might Matt. Mr Kirkland has already approved that, if you showed up that is." A smile ran across his face. "I'll get the wagon back tomorrow."

Matt smiled. "And I'll buy you a drink tomorrow." The two men shook hands and then Matt gathered his horse and tied it to the back of the wagon. He then stood next to the side where Doc lay sleeping and gently nudged the older man. Doc's eyes flickered open and looked up to the marshal. "Matt!"

"Doc? You okay?"

Doc nodded and fought the moisture from building in his tired eyes as he struggled to sit up. "You bet I am..." Doc nudged Festus. "Wake up..."

Festus was slow to move, but when he did and recognized Matt, a smile spread across his whiskered weathered face, like fire through dry prairie grass. "Matthew! You're a plum good sight fer my tired eyeballs to lay sight of in a long time!" Matt could only smile and agree. "You two get some rest. I'm taking you into town tonight."

Doc looked all dreamy. "My own bed...a hot bath and my own bed." Matt patted him on the shoulder. He then hitched the team and climbed up to the seat and kicked off the brake. They were going home.

It was almost midnight and Sam was sweeping off the board-walk in front of the Longbranch. It was a busy night with several smaller cattle drives coming to town. Kitty remained inside and washed a few glasses. She and Sam would do the bookkeeping in the morning. Newly hung around for support.

Sam then noticed the Marshal and the buck-board coming up the street. He stopped sweeping and called over the swing doors to to Kitty and Newly. "Miss Kitty! Newly! The Marshal is coming into town with a wagon..."

Kitty looked at Newly and her heart sank. Why else would Matt drive a wagon into town if it wasn't carrying bodies. She drew a deep breath and her eyes grew moist. She fought back the tears that wanted to fall as Newly placed his arm around her shoulders. "We'll go out together."

Matt stopped the wagon at the foot of Doc's staircase and he climbed down off the seat. He saw the look on Kitty's face and spoke in a quiet voice. "They are okay, Kitty. A little roughed up, but they are okay..."

Kitty rushed to the wagon and peered over the edge and looked at the faces of the sleeping men. Slowly her trembling hand reached over and touched Doc's cheek. "Doc?"

Doc slowly opened his eyes to the familiar voice. "Kitty." His hand reached up and enclosed around her's.

Kitty fought back tears of joy. "What on earth happened to you and Festus? We were all worried sick..." Matt quickly filled everyone in. He was sure that over the next few days stories would be shared over drinks.

By now Festus was stirring. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He never really liked to call anyone place home for fear of emotions, but Dodge was as close to home as the household he grew up in. Of course he'd never admit to it either. A weary smile curled his lips. "Miss Kitty. Sam. Newly. Sure is a good thing to be back here, I can tell ya that."

Matt interjected, "Newly. Could you and Sam help Doc up to his office. He hurt his leg." To which Newly nodded, "Sure thing Marshal." As Matt helped Doc off the buck-board. "Oh, and Newly. Could you have a look at Festus's arm. He was shot yesterday." Again Newly nodded and he and Sam assisted Doc up the stairs.

Kitty called after him. "Doc. Can I get you anything?" to which he replied, "Hot water...I want a to take a bath!" Kitty chuckled and started toward the Longbranch. "Coming right up!"

Doc did get his bath and was soon sound asleep. He didn't even notice that Kitty had taken his clothes to be cleaned.

Festus was finally in his own bed at the back of the stable and with a relaxed exhale he turned in for the night. Louie, who often stayed in the other bunk, smiled and then stated, "Glad you're home Festus. It was getting awfully lonely around Dodge without you and Doc."

Festus smiled back. "I'm just as glad to be home too Louie. Now go to sleep..."

Morning came and Doc slowly awoke. As he sat up in his bed and turned his feet out to the floor there was a gentle knock on his outside door. He looked down and realized that for the first time in a long time he was actually in a night shirt. "Just a minute..." he shouted as he fought one of the blankets on his bed to be used a robe.

Slowly he made his way to the door. Kitty stood on the other side with his neatly piled clothes. Hurriedly he opened the door and asked her in. "Good heaven! What's this all about?"

Kitty looked at hin indignantly. "Well... as the town doctor, I thought you should look half decent. Rather than some old "pill pusher" that just rolled into town..."

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache. "I didn't mean it quite that way. But thank you for looking out for my best interests, just the same." He glanced up to Kitty and winked as she handed him his clothes.

Kitty's smile lit the whole room. "Once you're dress come and join Matt and me and Festus for breakfast."

Doc looked warily at her. "Will there be any food left?"

Kitty chuckled and left the doctor to get dressed and join them at Del Monico's.

After a half hour or so, the sight of Doc limping across the street caught Festus' attention. He was up and out of his chair and on to the street in a spilt second. "I don't need your help!" Doc's voice travelled into the restaurant. Festus still fussed over his friend whether he liked it or not. "You beein' a doctor, ya outta know that you can't go pushing yer self. Least that's what ya jaw on about with us..."

Doc stopped and glared at Festus. "Don't you start...just don't you start!" He then pushed past the whiskered deputy and took his place at the table across from Matt and Kitty.

"Mornin' Doc." Matt smiled. "How are you feeling today."

Doc ticked his head and played with the top of his ear. "To be perfectly honest Matt, I think I could sleep for a week.."

Festus mumbled in the background. "Maybe you orta...ya grumphead..." Doc glared at him.

Matt shook his head. "Oh. Doc. I put your medical bag up in your office this morning. I picked it up at that shack that you and Festus were taken too."

Doc nodded. "I noticed. Thank you." He sipped on his coffee that Pete just brought and place in front of him.

Matt hen pulled Festus' spurs from his vest pocket. "These are your's I believe..."

Festus' face lit up. "Thank you Matthew!" he said as he took them. Doc set his cup down. "Now why in thunder would you give them back to him? I was just getting used to the quiet Festus...if that is possible."

Matt sat back and watched Doc and Festus get into a verbal war of friendship. He crossed his arms and watched his two friends take turns barbing each other as they always seem to do.

Kitty smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't do better for your birthday today."

"I have everything I need right here...It couldn't be better." Matt smiled broadly.

The End


End file.
